honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Elysian Space Navy
Elysian Space Navy, or ESN, was the nameThe name was suggested by Commodore Jesus Ramirez. given to the collection of ships gathered by Commodore Honor Harrington and the prisoners from Hades, which fought the Battle of Cerberus and then returned to the Manticoran Alliance. (HH8) Creation Elysian Space Navy was voluntary fleet created by Allied POW's and other StateSec prisoners, after gaining control of Hades, People's Republic of Haven Office of State Security planetary prisonin fact - located on Styx island Camp Charon with its planetary defence control and StateSec garrison. Elysian Space Navy main aim was rescuing of all prisoners, who would like to escape from planetary prison. Seizing of Camp Charon was organized by Honor Harrington and her squadron personnel after escape from prison at State Security vessel PNS Tepes. Significant help was given by Camp Inferno inmates led by Commodore Jesus Ramirez, senior officer there. Name entymology - in Old Earth Greek mythology, the Elysian Fields were the portion of the Underworld (Hades) designated as the final resting place of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous. Organization Charon Control Planetary defences control. Fixed defences were not manned and consisted of minefields and - located on three moons of Hades - grasers and missile launchers. Their strenght was assesed as equal as few battle squadrons. Charon Control personnel was as follows: * before PNS Krashnark arrival: * during Seabring expedition takeover: ** Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer * during battle of Cerberus: ** Commander Susan Phillips - CO Ships Acquisition The ESN comprised of captured Havenite ships - which were 11 warships and 7 transports: * captured single StatSec warships: ** Mars C-class CA PNS Krashnark - CO Captain of StateSec Pangborn, ** Frigate-class CL PNS Bacchante - CO Commander of StateSec Vestichov, * captured ships of StateSec Seabring expedition: ** Warlord-class BC: PNS Wallenstein, PNS Farnese, PNS Kutuzov, PNS MacArthur, PNS Barbarosa, ** Mars B-class CA: PNS Ares, PNS Huan-Ti, PNS Ishtar, ** Frigate-class CL PNS Sabine, ** five Longstop-class transports, including: Mardi Gras - CO Commander Talbot, Voyager, * two Roughneck-class Fast Attack Transports survived from General of StateSec Chernock's joint task force. Personnel Main article: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Order of Battle Seabring Expedition Takeover Commanding Officer of the fleet - Admiral Honor Harrington * Charon Control - Commander Susan Phillips * [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] - CO Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon * [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] - CO Captain Harriet Benson First Evacuation Convoy CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves * [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]] - CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves * five ''Longstop''-class cargo transports Battle of Cerberus See: Battle of Cerberus#ESN Operational History Capture of StateSec Seabring Expedition Office of State Security was going to fortificate Seabring system with minefields reconquered and repacify its inhabitants with the equivalent of two divisions worth of intervention battalions supported by full combat equipmentincluding battle armor, assault boats and heavy tanks. StatSec convoy from Shilo entered the parking orbit of Hades due to load 70 thousands of forced workers. Convoy was ordered by Charon Control to dropp wedges and shields. When demand for surrender was transmitted CO of BC PNS Attila attempted defiance and ship was blown away by the orbital defenses. The explosion resulted in the near total destruction of two other warships - CA PNS Hachiman and CL PNS Seahorse. The rest of the convoy remained spaceworthy5 BC, 3 CA, 1 CL, 5 military transports. * CO of State Sec expedition - General Major of StateSec Prestwick Thornegrave, former State Security Commanding Officer in the Shilo sector, * CO of fleet component of the StateSec expedition - Commodore Rachel Yangemployed with her PN's staff. Battle of Cerberus See: Battle of Cerberus Assessment The People's Republic of Haven suffered significant loses connected with Elysian Space Navy activities and Hades planetary prison escape. Death toll * Camp Charon garrison - there were c.a. 500 StateSec personnel killed during assault and at least 160 of them court martialed with capital punishment, * courier crew - 15 personnel killed, * Thornegrave's expedition - c.a. 4.250 personnel killed, * Chernock's expedition - even c.a. 30 thousands personnel killed, Total: c.a. 35 thousands personnel killed. Taken prisoners * Camp Charon survived personnel - c.a. eight hundred of 1,5 thousand people were tried by common court martial under Deneb Accords and People's Republic Haven criminal law, according to the People's Uniform Code of Conduct procedures and were not sentenced to capital punishment, * Seabring expedition and caught cruisers personnel: ** c.a. 20 thousands people from ships complements, including over 2,4 thousands StateSec Ground Forces "marines", ** the equivalent of two ground divisions worth in StateSec intervention battalions - c.a. 32 thousands troops, ** 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, * joint task force personnel: ** some survivors from 5 remained wrecks and 500 crews from two Fast Armed Transports complements, ** ground forces - 13,5 thousands of StateSec Ground Forces troops and 13,5 thousands of People's Marines. Total: c.a. 20 thousands of ships crew, 59 thousands of ground forces soldiers and 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, which makes c.a. 140 thousands of personnel temporary eliminated. Prisoners extracted from Hades After PNS Krashnark arrival there were 392.651 total number of evacuees, including 175.298 of them collaborative. * first convoy of 5 transports evacuated over 286 thousands people, * after the battle against General Chernok's task group the Elysian Space Navy evacuated over 106 thousands people. Other military effects * Shilo sector probably was emptied with StateSec warships, Danak sector was emptied with all People's Navy warshipsboth should be counted as temporary effects. * Capturing Seabring expedition made more difficult to fortify and pacify that system by People's Republic forces. * Cerberus system defense systems were destroyed. Public relations Public relations problems appeared for Havenite Committee of Public Safety when revealed: * truth about Rob S. Pierre's coup against legal government of People's Republic of Haven, * presence of Havenite State Security secret planetary planetary prison and violations of common laws of war (Deneb Accords) committed there, * fact that Honor Harrington's and Amos Parnell's executions in People's Republic of Haven were fake. Controversy Honor Harrington organized the ESN using her Grayson rank of Admiral. Such act was a violation of the Grayson Constitution, as only the Protector was allowed to organize military forces. Protector Benjamin Mayhew IX took the ESN into the Grayson Space Navy as a whole, creating the Protector's Own Squadron and appointing Admiral Harrington as commander of that unit. ( ) References Category:Elysian Space Navy